


Common Bonds

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Shared Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Elr for this prompt at the Multifandom Friendship Fic Fest at http://ruuger.dreamwidth.org/951871.html:</p><p>
  <i>Neal and Elizabeth. It's easy to be friends when you love the same person.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Bonds

Elizabeth always knew when Peter was in a mood and it was better to let sleeping dogs lie; she would tell Neal with a look, and he would nod his thanks.

Neal would always call Elizabeth whenever it looked like Peter was in danger, even if it could be a false alarm; he respected Peter's desire to not worry her, but his obligation to be honest with her about Peter's safety was greater.

It's not long before the mutual respect turns into something deeper, more solemn and more playful all at once. Neal helping El pick out lingerie. El giving Neal tips about that one spot Peter loves....

They rely on each other, in a different way than they rely on Peter, and in some respects an easier way. They both know Peter inside and out, and they see in him what others can't or won't; that's why both of them know that the other is in it until the end.


End file.
